


Revenge

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: It's mostly just fluffy smut
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 10





	Revenge

Tokiya was downright _sadistic_ when it came to the bedroom- a surprise to both of his partners. 

Tokiya wasn’t cruel, of course. He loved both Ren and Ranmaru, and when he slept with them, he wanted them to know it- and he was a very caring top. 

But when he was consistently teased by both of his partners out of the bedroom, could anyone blame him for wanting revenge where he could get it? Tokiya’s favorite thing to do was to tease Ren until he begged- or to fuck Ranmaru until the rocker _whined_. And when it went the other way, in the times where one of them fucked Tokiya, Tokiya stayed in control. 

He had been both of their firsts. All three men had slept with women before- and Ranmaru and Ren both had a man or two under their belts, but all three of them started in the dominant position. Tokiya quickly took the most dominant of the group- and while Ren and Ranmaru were _surprised_ , they both seemed to enjoy it. Especially the further into the relationship they got.

“I want to try something new.” Tokiya hums, approaching Ren from behind as Ren is getting ready. Tokiya’s arms wrap around Ren’s waist, holding him tightly. Ren’s eyebrow raises, watching Tokiya through the mirror. 

“Oh?”

Tokiya can’t help the grin he’s wearing. One of Tokiya’s arms pull back to place his hand against Ren’s stomach, though it lowers, his fingers moving just under the waistband of Ren’s jeans. There was no confusing where this was going to lead. “I got something special just for you, darling.” Tokiya nips at the shell of Ren’s ear, and Ren hums. “Are you up for a challenge?”

“A challenge, huh?” Ren’s voice is low. “I’m not one to deny a challenge.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Tokiya’s fingertips press into Ren’s pelvis, and even without touching Ren’s dick, Tokiya can tell that Ren is getting hard. “Pull down your pants and bend over the counter. I’ll be right back.”

Tokiya heads into the bedroom, to go get the new toy he had bought. Ranmaru was already out at work. 

Tokiya had taken Masato’s place in Ranmaru, Ren and Masato’s old room. The relationship between the three was virtually unknown- but the members of STARISH knew about it. It was hard for them to miss the way Ren and Tokiya looked at each other, despite how hard they tried to hide it. The boys were supportive, especially because Ren and Tokiya had both proven that they could be together and still do their jobs, so the boys were more than happy to see _them_ happy. Ranmaru’s involvement has been speculated, though Masato was the only one that knew for sure. Quartet Night didn’t really seem to care. 

Tokiya smirks, when he sees that Ren has listened. Ren’s jeans are lowered to his mid thigh, his chest flat to the counter, where he’s moved the hair products he had placed in front of him. Tokiya sets down the toy on the counter near Ren, and he watches Ren eye it through the mirror. It’s a smaller, rubber piece- a bit smaller than Tokiya normally chooses to use. 

Ranmaru was open to toys, but he was the least into them out of the three. Tokiya was the next into them- more into things like light bondage and using toys for teasing his partners- and Ren was the most into it. Tokiya loved how into toys Ren was. Tokiya loved anything that made Ren feel good, because seeing Ren’s face twisted in pleasure was one of Tokiya’s biggest turn ons. 

“That’s my challenge?” Ren’s eyebrows raise again. His grin is challenging in itself. Tokiya simply hums, uncapping the bottle of lube he had brought with him. He applies a generous amount onto his hand, though he doesn’t hesitate to press his index finger against Ren’s entrance, pressing in slowly. Tokiya curls his finger when his index finger is fully inside of Ren, but he’s fast with pulling his finger out to add a second. He spends longer with two fingers, to properly stretch Ren out- curling and spreading his fingers until Ren is shifting and pressing back against Tokiya’s hand. Tokiya finally pulls back to add a third finger and he gets a moan out of Ren. Tokiya only takes long enough to make sure that Ren is properly stretched, and then he moves to the sink to wash his hands, getting a groan out of his partner. Ren does, however, stay in place.

Once Tokiya has dried off his hands, he takes the toy, covering it in lube. He realizes he’ll have to wash his hands again- but making Ren wait was worth it. Tokiya slides it slowly into Ren, who drops his head, pressing it against the cool granite of the counter. Tokiya hums, pressing against the base of the toy when it’s inside of Ren, and then he tugs on Ren’s pants with his clean hand, patting Ren’s ass. “Alright. You can fix yourself up.”

Ren breathes out, but he does straighten up to fix his pants. 

They both knew that Ren would be rewarded for finishing the day. Though Tokiya knew it wouldn’t be quite as _easy_ as Ren thought it would be. Ren had spent longer with a larger toy in a far more public setting than today’s practice vocal session. 

Tokiya washes up and he goes to finish getting himself dressed as Ren finishes his hair, and Tokiya notices that even though the toy is small, Ren is standing stiffer than usual, and it gets a smug smile on Tokiya’s face as he watches him. 

“Are you ready, babe?” Ren’s hand moves to Tokiya’s arm, and Tokiya’s eyebrows raise. 

“Are _you_ ready, Ren?” 

Ren gives an amused huff. “I think we both know the answer to that. But we should head out anyways.”

Tokiya gives a low chuckle. His hand finds Ren’s lower back on their way to the door, dropping just low enough to squeeze Ren’s ass before they leave. 

The day goes well, at first. Tokiya notices that Ren doesn’t sit, but he doesn’t pace, either- which is unusual for the man, but he’s the only one that seems to notice. 

And then, during the first break, Tokiya gets on his phone. Right as Ren takes a drink from his water bottle, he feels the vibrations start. The toy may be small, but when it starts moving, it presses against his prostate, and Ren finds himself struggling to keep the water in his mouth. He manages to swallow it, his eyes widening as he turns to look at Tokiya. He glances away quickly as he caps the bottle, trying not to be as obvious as he feels. 

When he glances back at Tokiya, more subtly this time, he notices the app Tokiya is using, and he watches Tokiya hit a button and he feels the vibration fluctuate. 

So _this_ was his challenge, huh?

Ren feels like he’s so obvious, but not a single other boy had even given him a second glance. Tokiya had purposefully chosen a toy known to be quiet, so even the highest setting would barely be heard. Of course, Tokiya isn’t _that_ cruel. He doesn’t raise it above the halfway level, and he keeps it very low, when Ren has to sing. 

Tokiya’s not nice enough to turn it off entirely. After all- what kind of challenge would it be if he took it _that_ easy on him?

During their next break, Tokiya heads into the bathroom, and Ren finds his way in only a moment later. Ren corners Tokiya after making sure that the bathroom is empty, and he urges Tokiya into a stall, locking the door and pinning Tokiya to the divider with an insistent kiss. Tokiya’s chuckle is low when Ren finally pulls back. 

“Is it too much already, Ren?”

Ren’s groan is frustrated, but everything about Ren’s actual movements shows just how turned on he is. His hands move to Tokiya’s hips, grinding into Tokiya, kissing him again. Ren is out of breath when he pulls back. “A few more hours is too long.” Ren groans. 

“You don’t have another pair of pants, Ren.” Tokiya reminds, though his hand drops, rubbing Ren’s crotch over his tight jeans. “But if you really want to get off, I’ll turn up the toy. I’m not touching you.” Tokiya moves, kissing Ren’s cheek, but his voice comes out lower, near Ren’s ear. “And you’re not touching yourself. Not if you want my attention later.”

Ren lets out a noise that’s almost a whine. He tries to grind into Tokiya’s hand, but Tokiya moves it before Ren can get any friction. “Please, baby?”

Tokiya clicks his tongue, but then he pulls away from Ren, which gets a dramatic sigh from the older man. Tokiya slips out of the stall, but Ren sees him take his phone out before Tokiya reaches the sink. Ren has to lean against the divider, when Tokiya turns the toy up further, and Ren lets his head fall against the plastic when Tokiya slips the phone back into his pocket. Tokiya washes his hands and leaves. 

The toy doesn’t turn off for the rest of the night. By the time that Ren finally gets Tokiya back to their apartment, Ren throws himself on Tokiya as soon as the door closes. Ren had been painfully hard all day, but with the toy constantly running, he hadn’t gotten any relief. “Toki.” Ren whines. “Please.”

Ranmaru is in the kitchen, his attention turned to Ren and Tokiya, but he doesn’t say anything, which entertains Tokiya endlessly. Tokiya does noties Ranmaru’s eyebrow raise when Tokiya takes out his phone. Tokiya almost takes pity on Ren with the puppy-dog look he’s getting, but he instead turns the toy all the way up, delighting in the surprised moan. He catches Ren when Ren’s knees give out- the increased vibrations enough to send Ren over the edge. After all, Tokiya was sure that Ren had been nearly there for at least a few hours. It isn’t until Ren’s shaking stops and squirming starts that Tokiya finally turns off the toy, still holding Ren up. 

“You were so good, darling.” Tokiya coos. He brings the hand that doesn’t have his phone up, to pet through Tokiya’s hair. “I’m so proud of you.” Tokiya glances over Ren, his hand never stilling in Ren’s hair. He hums. “Ran, will you help me get him to the bed?” 

Ranmaru grunts, setting down the spoon he had been using to stir whatever is in the pot Ranmaru had been hovering over, but he moves, choosing to lift Ren. Ren gives a low chuckle, and he shifts, to press a kiss to the side of Ranmaru’s neck. Ranmaru is holding Ren in a bridal style carry. Tokiya slips his phone back in his pocket. 

“What’d you two get in ‘ta this time?” Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises. Ren looks _exhausted_. 

_Content_ , but exhausted. 

“Toki got a new toy.” Ren mumbles. “He was relentless.”

“Looks like it.” 

“Ren’s reactions were so pretty.” Tokiya hums. “It was hard to resist.” Tokiya is on his way to the bathroom, so that he can get a rag prepared to help clean Ren up. He was going to need to do laundry, too, because Ren’s jeans were _definitely_ dirty. “I won’t take you away from dinner, Ran. As long as you get him settled I can help clean him up.”

Ranmaru grunts in acknowledgement, setting Ren down gently on the bed. Tokiya stops by the dresser on his way back to grab a pair of Ren’s sweatpants. Tokiya heads to the bed, pressing a kiss to Ren’s forehead. “Hold this.” Tokiya’s order is gentle as he offers Ren the damp rag, and Ren takes it, holding it up. Tokiya works on getting Ren out of his pants- part of the already dark red even darker with the wet spot in the front of his pants. Tokiya is quick to get Ren out of them, and then he coaxes Ren into bending his legs to gently take the toy out. He places it on the bedside table and then takes the rag from Ren to clean him off. 

When he’s done, he gets Ren into the sweatpants, and Ren helps the best that he can, though it’s clear that his legs are jelly. Tokiya catches Ren’s hand, lifting it to press a kiss to the backs of his fingers. “You did very, very well, Ren. You always do.” Ren smiles, a soft, hazy smile. Ren loved receiving praise as much as Tokiya enjoyed giving it. Tokiya takes the pants first, moving to the small laundry closet they had in the apartment. 

Tokiya _loved_ these apartments. He loved any place that had every appliance you could possibly need. He had spent plenty of time trying to share things like a washing machine with a group of boys, and it wasn’t nearly as easy as having his own. He barely even considered it sharing when it was Ren and Ranmaru. Tokiya’s next stop is the toy, to go properly wash it before returning it to its proper place. Ren’s eyes are closed, relaxed on the bed. Tokiya chuckles, squeezing Ren’s knee as he passes, to go check on Ranmaru. 

“Dinner’s gonna be done real soon.” Ranmaru’s voice raises. “Oi, Ren. You eatin’?”

“He skipped lunch.” Tokiya comments. “Which was partially my fault. But he should eat.”

Ren groans. Tokiya shakes his head, a bit amused, but Ranmaru is on Tokiya’s side, and he dishes up a plate for Ren, too. Ren begrudgingly makes his way out of bed, though he shifts when he sits at the chair at the table. 

“Did I make you a little sore?” Tokiya asks, his voice not quite as apologetic as he’s trying to make it. Ren huffs playfully. Ranmaru sets the plate down in front of Ren, though Tokiya grabs his own, and they eat together at the table. 

“I’m going to bed early.” Ren sighs. “I vote on assigning Toki to dishes.”

Tokiya covers his mouth with his hand, but he can’t help the quiet snort. 

“Seconded.” Ranmaru comments. “Think I’ll join ya in bed, Ren. Didn’t get a nap in today.”

Ren hums, a happy noise, and Tokiya stands to collect the plates. There aren’t that many dishes, and it’s mostly because Ranmaru likes to do dishes as he cooks- and because Ranmaru usually cooks, it makes dishes fairly easy most nights. 

When Tokiya is done with the dishes, he glances towards the bed. He notices that Ren’s shed his clothes, and Ranmaru is out of his shirt- Ren laying in the middle of the bed. It’s nearing eight at night, which is close to when Ranmaru and Tokiya usually go to bed, though it’s a bit early for Ren. 

Clearly not tonight, though, because Ren already looks half asleep. If Tokiya hadn’t been doing dishes, Tokiya thinks that Ren might already be out. Tokiya gets into sweatpants, switches Ren’s pants to go into the dryer and he turns off the lights before he gets into bed, wrapping his arm around Ren’s waist. 

Ren sighs. “I’m sorry, Toki. I never got you off.” Tokiya kisses Ren’s hair. 

“I’m okay, Ren. Trust me, today was plenty satisfying enough. Just watching you did me a world of good.”

“You were just as hard all day as I was.” Ren mumbles. “And I hate that I know that you’re telling the truth. If Ran were still up I’d sic him on you.”

Tokiya chuckles at Ren’s phrasing. “Don’t let it keep you up.” Tokiya assures. 

“Just because you feel in charge in the bedroom doesn’t mean your satisfaction doesn’t matter.” Tokiya can hear in Ren’s voice just how tired he is- but his voice is still scolding. 

“I know.” Tokiya assures. “I know. But you should also know that I usually get off with you both. This is a rare exception.”

“Not as rare as it should be.” Ren sighs. “But I’ll let it slide _tonight_. Tomorrow you’re getting off. It’s only fair.”

Tokiya shakes his head a bit, but he’s amused. “We’ll worry about that tomorrow. You get some rest, Ren.”

Ren huffs, but Tokiya can feel him relax in Tokiya’s grip. Tokiya stays awake until he feels Ren’s breath mellow, and he can tell that Ren’s either close to sleep or has already fallen asleep. It’s only then that Tokiya closes his eyes and falls asleep himself. 

The next day, Tokiya is the first into work, and he meets up with Ren midway through the day. Ranmaru’s day that day had been shorter, and Tokiya and Ranmaru are the first to arrive back. That night, Tokiya was technically cooking- which meant that he used a meal prep that Ranmaru had already made for nights when not all three of them would be eating together. The meal prep made enough for all three of them, but they were types of food that tasted just as good as leftovers as they did when they were fresh, designed for the person that wouldn’t be there for dinner. 

Ranmaru finds his way into the kitchen, his hands finding Tokiya’s hips. He nips at Tokiya’s ear. “Heard ya didn’t get off last night.”

“Is Ren telling that story to everyone?” Tokiya’s frustration is a bit feigned, and it makes Ranmaru chuckle. 

“‘S been a while since it’s just been you ‘n me. What d’ya say we eat real fast ‘n play around fer a bit?”

“Well it’s hard to deny an offer like that. But if you want to eat fast you should probably let me finish dinner.” Ranmaru chuckles, smacking Tokiya’s ass on the way out of the kitchen. 

Ranmaru certainly initiated things, just a bit more than Ren- but at the end of the night, Tokiya knew exactly who would be fucking who. 

Tokiya finishes the food, plating it up for the both of them, and he grabs both plates, setting one down for Ranmaru. 

Tokiya has to bat Ranmaru off of him, when he’s done eating, because he still needs to _put away_ the food. 

“The sooner you do dishes and I put things away, the sooner we can get into the bed, Ran.”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue, but that’s the comment that finally gets Ranmaru working. It takes them less than ten minutes to finish- and with the extra two minutes Tokiya has, he goes to grab the bottle of lube and a condom, and he fishes out an old towel that they usually use when they play around. Tokiya wasn’t a huge fan of constantly changing the sheets. 

The attitude changes, when Ranmaru is finally done with the dishes. Because when he gets close enough, Tokiya gets a hand on Ranmaru’s waist and pulls him closer, into a kiss. Tokiya’s kiss is demanding, and his free hand lowers, to cup Ranmaru’s ass and pull him closer to himself. Ranmaru’s hands find Tokiya’s hips, but Tokiya is the first to get Ranmaru’s shirt off. Tokiya grinds into Ranmaru, and while Tokiya can feel how hard Ranmaru is- he knows that Ranmaru discovers the same with Tokiya. 

“I’m thinking fast.” Tokiya mumbles against Ranmaru’s lips. “Any objections?”

“None ‘ere.” Ranmaru grunts. 

“Good. Then I want you to get out of your pants and get on the bed. I’d like to start prepping you.” 

Ranmaru’s chuckle is low. “Demandin’, aren’t we?” Despite Ranmaru’s teasing, he listens, pulling back from Tokiya. 

Tokiya’s hands remove themselves from Ranmaru’s ass, but his eyes stick to Ranmaru’s chest. 

Something that not many people got to see on Ranmaru were his piercings. Ranmaru had gotten nipple piercings at the age of eighteen- something no one but his previous partners have ever gotten to see- and Tokiya _loved_ them. Ranmaru admitted that he probably wouldn’t get them again- not that he didn’t like them, but that they were a real spur of the moment decision. But because they were hidden, and in the rare times he had to take his shirt off in his job, he could take them out. 

Tokiya’s favorite part was the added sensitivity. Tokiya was always gentle, but he could get _noises_ out of Ranmaru when Tokiya took advantage of the piercings, and a verbal Ranmaru was Tokiya’s favorite kind of Ranmaru.

Tokiya’s eyes travel down when Ranmaru’s out of his clothes, and his eyes don’t leave Ranmaru even as Ranmaru makes his way to the bed. “‘N just how d’ya want me?”

“Hands and knees.” Tokiya’s response is quick. Something in Tokiya’s expression sends a dark, lustful look through Ranmaru’s eyes, but he listens, and it makes Tokiya hum. 

Ranmaru was not a naturally submissive man. He had relented quickly in letting Tokiya top him- but that didn’t mean that he often made it _easy_. Today, however, was not a day that Ranmaru was giving him trouble, and Tokiya certainly appreciated it. 

Tokiya takes a second to take Ranmaru in. His forearms are pressed to the bed and his knees on the towel, and Tokiya runs his hand over Ranmaru’s back. He turns Ranmaru’s chin, to press a soft kiss to Ranmaru’s lips, and then another to Ranmaru’s temple. He grabs the bottle of lube, to coat his hand. He presses another kiss, to the dip in Ranmaru’s spine, and he drops the bottle, slowly inserting his index finger. With his clean hand, he runs it, palm up, over his chest, and he then tweaks Ranmaru’s nipple, which gets a stifled moan out of Ranmaru and a contented hum from Tokiya. Tokiya fucks Ranmaru with a finger for a moment before he adds a second, moving to focus more on stretching Ranmaru out. He spreads his fingers, twisting and curling and working on opening Ranmaru up. 

Tokiya moves on to three fingers quickly, finger fucking Ranmaru until Ranmaru’s face presses into the mattress and his hands tighten into the sheets. Tokiya doesn’t relent until Ranmaru starts begging. “Fuck, Toki, c’mon-” 

“What do you want me to do, Ran?” Tokiya’s voice is low. Amused. 

“Would ya just _fuck me_ already?” Ranmaru growls. Tokiya curls his fingers into Ranmaru’s prostate, and he gets a noise that’s almost a mewl out of Ranmaru, which only makes Tokiya hold it. “Fuck, Toki, please!”

Tokiya slowly removes his fingers. “Well… since you asked so nicely.” 

Tokiya wipes his fingers on the towel, and he takes his time to take off his clothes before he takes the condom to slide it onto himself. Ranmaru squirms, though he remains in the position Tokiya asked him to be in. Tokiya takes another second, pinching Ranmaru’s nipple between his index finger and thumb. He gently tugs on Ranmaru’s piercing, getting a low groan from the rocker.

Tokiya finally climbs onto the bed, his hand running over Ranmaru’s side before holding firmly onto his hip, his fingers digging into the ‘V’ his hips form. His other hand moves to his own dick, to press against Ranmaru’s entrance. “Are you ready, Ran?” 

Ranmaru tries to push his hips back, but Tokiya leans back with him, getting a frustrated groan from his senior. “ _Tokiya_.”

Tokiya grins, but he finally takes pity and pushes into Ranmaru, all the way to the hilt. He does pause to give Ranmaru a moment to adjust, but Ranmaru is fast to press back into Tokiya to try to urge him to move. Tokiya’s free hand moves to Ranmaru’s other hip, pulling almost all of the way out, but pulling Ranmaru’s hips back into Tokiya’s thrust when he moves forward. Ranmaru gives a choked moan. “Oh, fuck.”

Tokiya gets into a steady pattern, nailing Ranmaru’s prostate with every other thrust, getting various curses and moans from the man beneath him as he does. Ranmaru reaches down, to touch his own aching cock, but he _whines_ when Tokiya grabs his wrist to stop him. Ranmaru buries his face in the mattress, but Tokiya leans over him, one hand still on his wrist and the other wrapping around his chest. Tokiya presses his lips between Ranmaru’s shoulder blades. “That was such a pretty noise, baby.” Tokiya purrs. Tokiya times his thrusts better, hitting Ranmaru at a slightly different angle. 

Tokiya feels close- but he holds himself back until he feels Ranmaru shuddering underneath him, and he feels Ranmaru’s hips press back as Ranmaru works his way through his orgasm. When Ranmaru lets out a low groan at the overstimulation, Tokiya pulls out, releasing Ranmaru’s wrist to finish himself off with his hand. Ranmaru is barely holding himself up, so Tokiya is careful not to lean too heavily on him as he pants through his own orgasm.

Tokiya has to take a second to get himself together, but he finally lifts, to help Ranmaru turn over to land on his back next to the towel. Tokiya takes the towel, but he watches Ranmaru’s face for a moment before he gets up. Ranmaru’s entire face is flushed, all the way down to his shoulders, and Ranmaru’s chest moves with his heavy breaths. Ranmaru’s eyes stay on Tokiya’s face. 

Tokiya’s smile is sheepish. “I love you.”

“Yeah.” Ranmaru huffs. “Sure.” Ranmaru’s eyes roll, and his voice drops to a grumble. “I love y’too. I guess.”

Tokiya moves to clean up, and just as he’s finishing, the door unlocks and Ren enters. Ren takes in the scene, and his smile turns teasing. “I see I missed all the fun.” 

Ranmaru huffs again, though at this point he’s gotten himself underneath the covers. “I might have went a little rough on him.” Tokiya admits, when Ren raises an eyebrow. “But your dinner is in the fridge. If you don’t want to eat alone, I can sit at the table with you.”

“ _Actually_.” Ranmaru grumbles. “You’re gonna get your ass in the bed ‘n cuddle with me, Toki.”

Ren laughs, and Tokiya can’t help but chuckle. “I guess not.” Tokiya relents. “I’m afraid you’ll have to eat by yourself tonight.”

As Tokiya heads to the bed, Ren’s eyes switch between Tokiya and Ranamru. “You did both finish, yes?” Ren’s eyes settle on Tokiya as he speaks. 

“We did.” Tokiya assures. Ranmaru makes a noise, and Ren’s attention turns. 

“He finished himself.” Ranmaru scowls. “Dunno that I’d count it.”

Tokiya sighs, shaking his head. “I finished.” He says firmly. “Both of you, stop giving me that look.” He climbs into the bed behind Ranmaru, to wrap his arms around Ranmaru, holding Ranmaru close to his chest. 

Ranmaru clicks his tongue, but he lets Tokiya hold him, Ranmaru’s eyes closing. Tokiya normally didn’t sleep naked, but he hadn’t gotten dressed while he was cleaning up from their escapades, and this is how he was sleeping now. 

Ren makes himself a plate quickly, but he moves, to lean against the side of the couch as he eats, close enough to talk to Tokiya. 

“This is your third time, yes?” Ren’s eyebrow raises. 

“Yeah.” Ranmaru answers. His voice is tired, but Tokiya hadn’t even realized that Ranmaru was awake. Tokiya buries his face in between Ranmaru’s shoulders. 

“I’m not nearly as bad as I used to be.” Tokiya huffs. 

“You’re not.” Ren gives. “But we still have rules.”

When Tokiya, Ren and Ranmaru had first started sleeping together, Tokiya had a bad habit of finishing his partners and ignoring himself- particularly when he took charge. Tokiya wanted to care for his partners, which Ren and Ranmaru were both quick to say was a _good_ thing- but sometimes he’d overlook himself in doing it, and that’s where they wouldn’t agree. So they had put a system in place. If they felt that Tokiya wasn’t balancing his control properly, they’d give him a strike. 

Three “strikes” and they would take over the next time they had sex- and Tokiya wasn’t able to decide if they’d count something as a ‘strike’ or not.

That didn’t mean he didn’t try. 

“I came, you know.” Tokiya points out. “I don’t think this one counts.”

“Y’pulled out ‘n finished yourself.” Ranmaru clicks his tongue. “I’m countin’ it.”

“You’re _stretching_ it.” Tokiya counters. 

“I’m going to count it as a strike, too.” Ren says, but then he grins- a shit-eating grin, in Tokiya’s opinion. “I don’t know why you fight it so hard. I think you enjoy our switches more than we do.”

Tokiya ‘hmph’s, but his face goes red. Ranmaru gives a low, tired chuckle. 

With that, Ranmaru shifts, getting comfortable. Tokiya stays awake until Ren finishes eating. “Are you going to bed Ren, or are you staying up?”

“I’ll go to bed.” Ren washes his dish off before he sticks it in the dishwasher, beginning to run it. He strips off his clothes as he heads to the bed, but then he gives Tokiya a dangerous smirk. “Ran and I have a big day tomorrow, discussing our next steps, after all.” 

Tokiya shakes his head. “Ran is being dramatic, you know. I came less than a minute after he had.”

Ren’s voice is absolutely teasing when he responds to Tokiya. “Sometimes I think it’s in all of our best interest to bend our rules a little bit.”

“You’ve never had rules for this.” Tokiya huffs. “You two are _very_ lenient with _your_ decisions.”

“I’ve never heard you truly complain.” Ren points out. “I love when you take control, baby, but I think sometimes you need a break from it.”

“Are you implying that I’m power hungry?”

“Maybe a little.” Ren laughs quietly. “But don’t worry about it just yet, baby. For now, we should get to bed.”

Tokiya shakes his head, but he relaxes, holding Ranmaru tighter. Ren sleeps with his back to Tokiya, though he’s still pressed against Tokiya by choice, and it isn’t an uncomfortable position. 

It’s two days later when Ren approaches Tokiya as he’s finishing brushing his teeth, and Tokiya watches Ren through the mirror, his expression wary. 

Tokiya doesn’t trust Ren’s grin- and it turns out that he’s right not to. Ren’s hands wrap around Tokiya’s waist, and he moves until his lips are nearly brushing Tokiya’s ear. “Good morning, baby. Would you do me a favor?”

Tokiya’s eyes narrow- and maybe just a bit out of nervousness. “What are you going to have me do, Ren?”

“I’d like you to pull down your pants and lean over the counter.” Ren’s grin is large, and Tokiya groans, his head falling forward. 

“Alright.” Tokiya’s blush travels down, almost to his shoulders. They both know, very well, that Tokiya’s as into switching places as they are- but Tokiya’s never taken a ‘punishment’ with grace. It doesn’t mean that he doesn’t enjoy it, every once in a while.

Ren pulls away from Tokiya, and when Ren leaves the room, Tokiya does listen. His face is no less red when Ren reenters, though Tokiya is now flat chested against the counter, his pants and underwear down to mid thigh, in a position almost exactly like Ren’s a few days back. 

The piece Ren had chosen is small. About the size of the toy Tokiya had used, but Tokiya knows this piece doesn’t vibrate. It didn’t matter- Tokiya would easily have the same level of difficulty as Ren had. After all, Tokiya didn’t often do this. 

Ren and Tokiya are both well aware of Tokiya’s erection, pressing up against Tokiya’s stomach. 

The parallel of this scene ends when Ren drops to his knees on the floor behind Tokiya, his hands finding their way to Tokiya’s hips. “Oh my God, Ren.” Tokiya’s head drops onto the counter as Ren breath brushes over his entrance. “Are you really-? _Oh, God_ -” Tokiya’s cuts off when Ren’s tongue circles Tokiya’s entrance, and Tokiya has only just barely gotten over the surprise of the feeling when Ren’s tongue enters him. Tokiya can’t stop his low moan.

Ren was good at anything involving his tongue, Tokiya had learned quite some time ago, but Ren very rarely ate him out. Every once in a while, when they’d all sleep together, Tokiya would encourage Ren to do his ministrations on Ranmaru, because _damn_ did Tokiya love watching it- but he was very seldom on the receiving end. When Tokiya can lift his head enough, he can see Ranmaru, hovering by the doorframe. 

Watching Tokiya, this time.

It takes a very long moment for Ren to finally pull away, and then he spends enough time to wet his fingers with his tongue to make sure that they slide in Tokiya easily. Ren is slower in opening Tokiya up, giving him a few moments with one finger before moving to two, but it’s more than Tokiya really needs. 

While Tokiya usually dominated- he took it almost as often as he gave it. Tokiya had gotten talented at riding both of them, and he loved watching Ranmaru’s face, riding him. It was one of the positions they used a lot. 

Ren takes even longer on three fingers. Tokiya’s face is pressed against the counter, and if Ren’s fingers weren’t curling inside of him, he might even feel embarrassed at the noises he was making right now. 

When Ren finally pulls out his fingers, he uses actual lubricant to properly prep the toy. Tokiya thinks that Ren’s fingers were more of a stretch, but when Ren finally lets him straighten up, he realizes that this _isn’t_ going to be easy, moving around today with the toy. 

And Tokiya’s pretty sure they had an interview today. 

Thank God Ren hadn’t used a vibrating toy.

It wasn’t as if Tokiya hadn’t pulled the same thing before. Ren’s look in the mirror is dangerous. Amused. 

Turned on. 

Tokiya’s face was still red, his breathing coming heavily. He’s slow in pulling up his pants, and his fingers fumble as he tries to get his button. He groans, letting his head fall back. “I don’t know how I’m going to survive.”

“Good.” Ren smirks, kissing the corner of Tokiya’s jaw. “But we need to leave soon. You may want to come up with an idea.” His voice is teasing as he brushes by Tokiya to go brush his teeth. 

“I feel attacked.” Tokiya grumbles. His statement is only proved further by Ranmaru’s amused expression as Tokiya waddles out of the bathroom. It was going to take him a minute to get adjusted. 

Tokiya realizes quickly that every few steps it seems to press into a place a bit more sensitive, and the first few times it happens, he has to still. Ranmaru watches him closely as he walks around the room, his amusement clearly growing. Ren finally heads out of the bathroom, his hand brushing Tokiya’s arm. “Are you ready, baby?”

Tokiya’s answer is dry. “I think you know that answer.”

Ren laughs. 

That day is rough- and any chance that Ren has to touch Tokiya in any way he can, he does. Tokiya is too good of an actor to show exactly how he’s feeling, but to sit down, on camera, with the toy inside of him was absolutely a challenge, and one that he knew Ren could see. 

When Tokiya slips into the bathroom, back at the Agency, Ren follows him in a moment later. He corners Tokiya, gently pulling him into a stall and locking the door. Ren’s smirk makes Tokiya huff. “How are you holding up, baby?”

Tokiya gives a quiet groan, letting his head fall against Ren’s shoulder. Ren’s hand slides into the back of Tokiya’s pants and into his underwear, pressing against the base of the toy, making Tokiya squirm, his breaths coming out closer to pants. “You’re making this hard.” Tokiya’s accusation is weak.

Ren’s chuckle is low and amused. “I could take pity on you, baby. If you beg me for it.” Ren grins. 

Tokiya goes red. “I can hold out longer than this, Ren.” Tokiya isn’t exactly sure why he doesn’t take Ren’s offer. Perhaps some of it is not wanting to give in- and perhaps some of it is because Tokiya doesn’t tend to give them the same courtesy. After all- Ren _had_ begged, and Tokiya hadn’t given in until far later. 

Though, Tokiya guesses, Ren was more used to this end than Tokiya was, too. 

Maybe Tokiya was a bit too sadistic.

But when your partners don’t ask you to stop, sometimes it can be hard to tell. Clearly, Ren didn’t mind. He fought Tokiya far less than Ranmaru, and even Ranmaru didn’t _really_ fight Tokiya. 

“If you’re sure.” Ren hums, pulling Tokiya into a kiss. He nips at Tokiya’s bottom lip gently as he pulls away, though he doesn’t go further than a few inches. “I’m sure we’ll get you later.” He purrs. 

Tokiya’s release of breath is shaky, and he feels disappointed when Ren pulls away. Ren squeezes Tokiya’s hand. 

“Remember, baby doll- no touching yourself.” Ren winks, before he slips out of the bathroom. Tokiya leans heavily against the divider, trying to get his breath back. He barely does, by the time he walks out. 

Tokiya is extremely frustrated, by the time he’s getting home. It takes a lot to _not_ throw himself onto Ren, when he’s back inside of his apartment. But Tokiya knows them well enough to know that they aren’t done. Tokiya has never once gotten out of his “punishment” without getting fucked by at least one of them. 

And Tokiya was a bit concerned, because he had tomorrow off. Ren did, too, and Ranmaru went in late. Tokiya was _definitely_ concerned. 

Ranmaru already had dinner done, when they walked in. Today was _his_ day off. Tokiya watches the plate of food, and all of his sexual frustration must show on his face, because he hears Ranmaru’s low chuckle. “Y’can glare at the food all ya want, Toki, but we’re not gettin’ it on ‘til we eat.”

Tokiya groans, but he’s nudged forward by Ren’s hand, resting in between Tokiya’s shoulder blades. Neither man seems to have any intention to take out the toy inside of Tokiya. Tokiya has no idea how he’s going to survive dinner. He wasn’t even sure how he had survived this long. 

Tokiya shifts, when he tries to sit down, and he can see a level of amusement on both Ren and Ranmaru’s face. 

Luckily, they do take some pity. Because Tokiya certainly can’t eat very much right now- and they don’t make him finish his plate. They do, however, make him wait, while Ranmaru saves his food in case he gets hungry later, and Ren takes his time doing the dishes. 

It’s only a few minutes into Ren doing the dishes when Tokiya leans heavily against Ranmaru’s chest. Tokiya hadn’t really managed to _forget_ the toy inside of him, but it was slowly becoming almost too much, because it was rubbing all of his sensitive spots but he wasn’t getting nearly enough pressure on any of them. “I want to change my mind.” Tokiya groans. “Take pity on me, please.” He’s against Ranmaru, but he’s looking at Ren and talking to both of them.

“Just a few more minutes, babe.” Ranmaru rubs Tokiya’s back, almost comfortingly, though Tokiya can’t take it that way right now. Not when every single touch sends a painful throb straight to his dick.

Tokiya was fully aware that Ranmaru knew exactly what he was doing. 

Normally, at this point, Tokiya would find himself wanting to fuck Ranmaru into the mattress- to make _him_ beg. To get Ranmaru to moan Tokiya’s name.

Tokiya still wanted the last one- but right now, he wanted the opposite of everything else. He wanted _Ranmaru_ to fuck _him_ into the mattress until he couldn’t walk straight. Right now, more than anything, he wanted to cum so hard that he saw stars. He wanted to be fucked through his orgasm, until he was a shuddering, whimpering mess. 

But they were going to make him wait until Ren was done with the dishes. Tokiya can’t help the low whine. 

It gets both Ren and Ranmaru’s attention, and the low noise Ranmaru makes gets another short noise from Tokiya. “I guess we can get started while Ren finishes up. Get undressed ‘n go get on the bed. Hands ‘n knees.” 

Tokiya is quick to listen. His endurance earlier had quickly run out the second he had entered his room. After all, there was no charade he had to play behind closed doors, and it really showed the neediness in Tokiya. Tokiya begins stripping as he walks to the bed, with less hesitance than he usually had- and with Ren and Ranmaru, that wasn’t much. Tokiya stops long enough to drop his clothes into the hamper before he makes his way onto the bed, in a position identical to the one he put Ranmaru in.

He’s left in his position for a long moment, because when he’s approached, it’s by both of them. Ranmaru’s hand runs over Tokiya’s back, and Tokiya shudders. Ren’s fingers press into the toy, and Tokiya’s hips press back into his hand.

Ranmaru moves, to get a towel. Ren actually has to help Tokiya lift himself up to slide the towel underneath Tokiya, but Tokiya notices that Ranmaru has the half empty bottle of lube and a wrapped condom. Ren slowly takes the toy out of Tokiya, to set it on the bed stand. Tokiya’s back slants, raising his ass higher in the air. He feels _empty_ , which isn’t something he often feels. He hears Ranmaru uncapping the bottle, and he feels Ranmaru press against him with two fingers. They slide in easily, the toy having left him stretched open. 

Tokiya didn’t feel stretched- but it was still extremely different. After all, Ranmaru was able to reach deeper with his fingers than the toy could get, and Tokiya had learned quite a long time ago that Ranmaru was very good at finding and remembering exactly where Tokiya’s (and Ren’s) sensitive spots were, and Ranmaru finds Tokiya’s prostate almost immediately, and he’s relentless when he does. 

Tokiya is distracted by Ranmaru’s fingers- distracted enough that he doesn’t even realize that Ren had also coated his own fingers in lube until Ren’s index finger gently circles around Tokiya’s entrance, above Ranmaru’s fingers, and Tokiya shudders, pressing his face further into the bed, and he can’t help the whine when Ren’s finger slides in, just above Ranmaru’s. Ranmaru’s free hand moves, to stroke over Tokiya’s side. 

“Ren-” Tokiya’s voice is breathless, his hands curling into the comforter. Ren’s chuckle is low, and painfully attractive. There was certainly a stretch, now. They’re careful with him, to not stretch him _too_ much when they move. 

“Can you handle one more, baby?” Ren asks, leaning down to press a kiss to Tokiya’s shoulder. 

Tokiya nods quickly- this was something new, but Tokiya was so hard that it hurt, and the stretch wasn’t painful. He doubted he could take more- but one finger felt doable. 

Tokiya’s whine is almost pathetic when Ren carefully pulls out, to enter him with two fingers. Tokiya wishes he could turn to see them- but he can’t lift his head. 

“If y’want more, I want you ‘t beg for it.” Ranmaru’s voice is low, and Tokiya can picture the smirk. Ranmaru’s hand is trailing slowly up Tokiya’s side. Ranmaru presses down inside of Tokiya, nailing Tokiya’s prostate, but on top of that, Ren gently presses in a different direction, making Tokiya squirm, his moan getting caught in his throat. 

Tokiya can’t speak until they finally relent, but they hold it for a few long seconds- a low noise starts in the back of Tokiya’s throat and his fingers flex in the blanket, and when they relent, Tokiya’s breathing is audible. “P-please, Ran. God, I just want you to fuck me, please. I want you so bad- please.”

“Yeah?” Ranmaru’s free hand lowers, his fingers just barely brushing over Tokiya’s erection, making Tokiya’s hips buck, searching for friction, but Ranmaru’s hand pulls away, and Tokiya whimpers. “You want me ‘t fuck you, ‘n what?”

“Ah, God, Ran- I want you to make me cum, please.” Tokiya’s hips move back, pressing into Ren and Ranmaru’s hands.

“There we go.” Tokiya groans when Ranmaru’s fingers pull out, Ren’s following quickly after. Tokiya is glad when he hears them shuffling, and he hears zippers lowering, and the sound of their clothes, hitting the hamper (and, in Ren’s case, the floor near it). Ren moves closer to Tokiya’s head, and he pets through Tokiya’s hair. 

“I’m going to move you.” Ren says gently. With Ranmaru’s help, they manage to flip Tokiya over, and before Tokiya can lay on his back, Ren is behind him. Tokiya’s head lands on Ren’s lower stomach, and Ranmaru only takes long enough to roll a condom on himself before he moves to hover over Tokiya. 

“I don’t get ya like this enough.” Ranmaru mutters. “Gotta take advantage of it.” 

Ren’s hands move down to Tokiya’s chest, rolling one of Tokiya’s nipples between his fingers. Ranmaru presses against Tokiya’s entrance, and Ren’s hands move enough to let Ranmaru kiss Tokiya. Tokiya kisses him back, his head lifting to return the kiss full force. Ranmaru presses in, not stilling until he’s completely inside of Tokiya, and then Tokiya’s hips lift, impaling himself further and rubbing his erection against Ranmaru’s stomach. Ranmaru groans into the kiss when Ren’s fingers gently pull on his piercing, and Ren hums himself. “This is a nice position.” Ren purrs. 

“‘S about to get nicer.” Ranmaru smirks, tapping the outside of Tokiya’s thigh. Tokiya takes the cue, wrapping his legs around Ranmaru’s waist. One of Tokiya’s hands moves, holding onto Ren’s leg, and the other lands on Ranmaru’s shoulders. 

“God, Ran-” Tokiya groans, tilting his hips up again, right as Ranmaru moves his hips forward, nailing Tokiya’s prostate. Tokiya curls his fingers, pressing his fingertips into Ranmaru’s back, his grip tightening on Ren’s leg. When Ranmaru nails it again, he leans down to kiss Tokiya again, and Tokiya can feel Ranmaru’s piercings brush over his chest. Ren’s hands move, gently curling in Ranmaru’s hair. Tokiya whines into the kiss, though he waits to speak until Ranmaru’s pulled away. “I want to cum, baby, please.” Tokiya’s full on begging now, but he can’t find it in himself to care. The knot in his stomach is so tight that it hurts, and every thrust of Ranmaru’s is hitting just a bit better than the last.

“What are we doing, Ran?” Ren asks, letting go of Ranmaru’s hair to run his hand down Tokiya’s side. 

Ranmaru shifts, raising himself just a bit more, to better position himself to move faster. He’s hitting the same spot, but his focus has clearly changed. Ren’s hands trail up, his thumbs brushing over Tokiya’s nipples. It’s when Ren pinches one, pulling just enough to send a jolt up Tokiya’s spine that the knot in Tokiya’s stomach snaps. Ranmaru’s hand reaches behind Tokiya, to Ren, and Ren’s moans mix with Tokiya’s whines and Ranmaru’s grunts. Ranmaru fucks Tokiya through his orgasm, and Tokiya’s legs don’t unwrap from Ranmaru’s waist until Ranmaru’s finished his own. Tokiya manages to sit up, just enough for Ren to lean down, and Tokiya kisses Ren, right as Ranmaru thumbs over the tip of Ren’s cock, sending Ren over the edge as well. Tokiya gives a tired hum against Ren’s lips, and Ren’s hand tightens on Tokiya’s side. 

Ranmaru’s head is leaning heavily on Tokiya’s shoulder, and when Tokiya leans back, he’s further up Ranmaru’s chest. Ranmaru’s hair brushes Ren’s shoulder, and Ren rests his chin on Tokiya’s head. Ren’s sigh is content. 

“How was that, baby?” Ren’s voice is a bit dazed. Ranmaru grunts- an acknowledging noise. 

Tokiya’s hand lifts, to pet through Ranmaru’s hair. “I think you know my answer.” Tokiya’s voice is almost a bit hoarse. He had been more vocal than he had meant to be. 

“I wanna hear it anyways.” Ranmaru mumbles. Tokiya gives a soft, amused huff.

“You both know damn well that it was great.” Tokiya sighs, closing his eyes. “It always is.”

Ranmaru laughs- and even as tired as it sounds, it’s still bright. “‘S nice every once ‘n in a while. Gettin’ _you_ under _me_.” Ranamru sounds a bit smug.

“You did good.” Tokiya mumbles. “But now I’m really tired.”

“I’ll clean up.” Ranmaru mumbles. “Don’t think fuckin’ anything got on the towel.”

That makes Ren laugh. Ranmaru forces himself up, carefully pulling out of Tokiya, and then he takes the towel from under Tokiya and uses it to clean all three of their stomachs and part of Tokiya’s back.. “I’m going to need a three hour shower tomorrow.” Tokiya grumbles. Ranmaru snorts. 

Ren pulls Tokiya back into his chest while Ranmaru takes care of the rest of it, and Tokiya just goes with him, his head resting in the center of Ren’s chest. 

Tokiya yawns, cuddling closer to Ren, and Ren chuckles, squeezing Tokiya gently. 

“I’m definitely staying in bed tomorrow.” Tokiya mumbles. 

“I’ll join you.” Ren assures. “We can definitely sleep in late tomorrow.” Ren tilts his head, pressing a kiss to the top of Tokiya’s. 

“But fer now, you two need ‘ta get under the blankets.” Ranmaru shakes his head, returning to the bed. Ren manages to pull Tokiya up enough for Ranmaru to get the blankets out from under them, and then Ren turns, laying Tokiya beside him. Ranmaru pulls the blanket over both of them, and he then goes to turn off the lights. Ren has Tokiya pulled into his chest, and when Ranmaru slides into the bed, Tokiya lays his head on Ranmaru’s chest. 

“We need to stop going to bed at eight.” Tokiya mutters. Ranmaru gives an amused scoff. 

“Dunno what you’re talkin’ about. This is great.”

“You go to bed at eight anyways, Ran.” Ren sighs, but he sounds just as amused. “This has been an exciting week.” Ren hums, running his hand over Tokiya’s side. “We’ll get back to normal soon.”

“Guess it’s not that bad sometimes.” Tokiya mumbles. His leg hooks over Ranmaru’s, his other foot pinned under Ren’s calf. The bed wasn’t giant- it was really just big enough for the three of them, though that felt like the perfect size. Especially right now. “But for now-” Tokiya’s hand rests on Ranmaru’s stomach. “You’re stuck here until you need to leave tomorrow.”

Tokiya hears Ren laugh behind him, and he knows that Ranmaru is rolling his eyes. “I wonder how I’m gonna survive.”


End file.
